


Mystic Grill

by kxxmmi



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Damon Salvatore - Freeform, Dancing, Doggy Style, F/M, Kissing, Mystic Falls, Mystic Grill, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sassy Damon Salvatore, Sex, drunk, reader - Freeform, the vampire diaries - Freeform, y/n, you - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxmmi/pseuds/kxxmmi
Summary: Du landest im Mystic Grill, wo du einen Mann triffst, der dir den Kopf verdreht...
Relationships: Damon Salvatore & You, Damon Salvatore/You
Kudos: 6





	Mystic Grill

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist mein erstes Fanfic, bitte seid nicht zu hart mit mir :D  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

„Wie kann ich nur so blind gewesen sein?“, rufst du ins Auto während du über die Landstraße rast. Tränen bahnen sich den Weg über dein Gesicht, die du hektisch abwischst. „Idiotin!“ Du fährst rechts ran, um deine Gedanken ordnen zu können und bevor du noch einen Unfall bauen kannst.

Du kamst grade von einem langen, anstrengenden Arbeitstag nach Hause und als hätten dich deine Vorahnungen nicht gewarnt, hast du deinen Freund erwischt, wie er dich mit einer anderen Frau betrügt. Und als würde man den Satz nicht schon kennen, kam doch tatsächlich ein „Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht!“, Satz aus dem Arschloch raus. Absolut filmreif.

Du hattest schon lange das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Aber wer ist nicht gut im Verdrängen?

Du wischst dir deine Tränen aus dem Gesicht und atmest ein paar Mal durch. Wo fährst du jetzt hin? „Keine Ahnung wo ich bin“, flüsterst du. Eine Bar. Das klingt nach einem Plan.

Du fährst wieder auf die Landstraße, nach 15 Minuten kommt ein Ortsschild.

_Mystic Falls. 2 Kilometer._

Gut, da sollte es ja wohl eine Bar geben. Du fährst langsam durch die Stadt und siehst eine Bar&Grill Namens _Mystic Grill._ Du parkst und schaust in deinen Rückspiegel. „Jap, feinschliff ist unbedingt nötig“, sagst du sarkastisch und kramst Lippenstift und Concealer aus deinem Handschuhfach. Nachdem du fertig bist, schaust du an dir runter. Du trägst noch dein Business Anzug von der Arbeit, vielleicht ein bisschen zu fein für eine Bar, aber was solls. Du steigst aus und gehst in die Bar.

Als du drin bist, musst du dich erstmal an die Atmosphäre gewöhnen, die Lichter sind gedimmt und die Stimmung ist aufgeladen. Total widersprüchlich. Du hast das Gefühl, dass nur Teenager hier sind. Du gehst rüber zur Bar und setzt dich. Du lässt dein Blick über den Laden schweifen. Viele tummeln sich bei dem Billard Tischen, wo auch Dart Scheiben hängen. Zu erwarten für ein Freitagabend, sind die meisten schon angetrunken, lachen etwas zu laut über Witze und flirten. Unwillkürlich musst du lächeln. Gerne wärst du auch wieder so unbeschwert.

„Wodka Soda, bitte“, sagst du zu dem Barmann, der nicht unbedingt älter wirkt als die anderen Jugendlichen.

Du zündest eine Zigarette an und stellst fest, dass du noch immer etwas zitterst. „Fuck“, flüsterst du.

„Harter Tag?“ Du siehst im Augenwinkel wie sich jemand neben dich setzt.

Du drehst dich nach links und musterst diesen durchaus attraktiven Mann, der dich angesprochen hat. „Sieht man mir das so an?“, antwortest du mit einer Gegenfrage und ziehst deine Augenbraue hoch. Während er sich einen Bourbon bestellt, guckst du ihn dir genauer an.

Er wirkt älter als die restlichen Gäste hier. Er trägt eine schwarze Lederjacke, mit einem schwarzen Shirt drunter und einer ebenso schwarzem Jeans. Seine Haare fallen ihm wild ins Gesicht, die auch schwarz sind. Er guckt dich schelmisch an und du dein Atem stockt. Eisblaue Augen. Augen, die jetzt _dich_ genau mustern. Du lächelst schelmisch zurück, du schleppst genau diesen Mann heute ab. Was hast du zu verlieren? Du Ext dein Glas und bestellst mit einer Handbewegung ein neues.

„Business Outfit, Zigarette, Vodka Soda, rote Nase, leicht geschwollene Augen und zittrige Hände… Wer gut aufpasst, merkt sowas schnell“, sagt der Mysteriöse Mann und schweift runter zu meinen Lippen. Du lobst dich selbst für deine Lippenstiftwahl, denn diese sind Dunkelrot. Du beißt dir absichtlich auf die Lippen und drehst dich zu deinem neuen Getränk, was du langsam an zu deinen Lippen führst. „Dann kann er ja nur noch besser werden“, sagst du und nimmst einen großen Schluck, stellst dein Glas wieder hin und ziehst nochmal an deiner Zigarette, die schon zur hälfte runter gebrannt ist. Du drehst dich wieder zu ihm um und hälst ihm deine Hand hin. „Y/N Y/L/N“, stellst du dich vor und lächelst dabei leicht. Er nimmt deine Hand und grinst ebenfalls leicht.

„Damon Salvatore“, sagt er rau und schüttelt sie nicht, wie du erwartet hast, sondern küsst deine Rückhand. Du windest dich kurz und legst deinen Kopf schief. „Und was führt dich her?“

„Ebenfalls harter Tag“, seufzt er und ext sein Glas, so wie du eben. „Dir sieht man das aber nicht so an“, stellst du fest und drückst deine Zigarette aus. „Jahrelange Übung“, sagt er und bestellt sich einen neuen Bourbon. Als sein Getränk kommt, stößt er mit dir an. „Auf einen besseren Abend“, sagt er und dir entgeht der Unterton in diesem Satz nicht. Du lächelst.

Zwei Stunden später sind die meisten der Teenager schon gegangen und du hast echt schon viel getrunken. Damon wohl auch, weil er zu dem Lied tanzt und dich dabei ständig anguckt. Du ext dein Glas und gehst langsam auf ihn zu und bewegst dich zum Song. Du beobachtest unter deinen schweren Lidern jede Bewegung von Damon Salvatore. Dieser Mann kann sich eindeutig bewegen. Er kommt auf dich zu und dreht dich zum Takt. Du fühlst den Beat und machst deine Augen zu, da spürst du wie er seinen Körper an dich presst. Du spürst seine Brust an deinem Rücken und lächelst leicht. Du drückst deinen Po an seine empfindliche Stelle und führst seine Hände an deine Hüfte. Du bewegst dich verführerisch zum Takt und nimmst wahr, wie er Hart wird.

Auf einmal wirbelt er dich rum und dein Gesicht ist nur einen Zentimeter entfernt von seinem. Seine Eisblauen Augen funkeln gefährlich und du grinst gewinnend. Seine Augen wandern zu deinen Lippen und du musst es noch weiter provozieren. Du presst deinen Körper an seinen, sodass du seinen Geruch intensiv wahrnimmst. Er riecht nach Leder und Bourbon, du saugst diesen Geruch tief ein und führst deine Hand zu dem Teil seiner Jeans, wo du sein hartes Glied spürst.

Er knurrt und packt deine Handgelenke. Du guckst ihn herausfordernd an. Er lässt deine Handgelenke nicht los und grinst dich wissend an. Auf einmal zieht er dich nach draußen und schon sitzt du in seinem Auto, wo es stark nach Leder und teurem Männerperfüm riecht. Der Motor startet.

„Sicher, dass du fahren kannst?“, fragst du und schaust ihn verschleiert an. Er grinst dich nur an und fährt los.

Während der fahrt zündest du eine Zigarette an und musterst ihn. Sein Kiefer arbeitet, sodass du sein Kieferknochen stark siehst. Seine Augen sind stur auf die Straße gerichtet.

„Wo fahren wir hin?“, fragst du ihn.

„Zu mir, Y/N“, sagt er rau und guckt dich mit blitzenden Augen an. Du merkst, wie du feucht wirst. Dieser Mann ist gefährlich. Du merkst das. Aber es macht dich an und du spielst sein Spiel mit.

Ihr haltet an vor einem großen Haus. Du staunst nicht schlecht, als du aussteigst. Er greift deine Hand und zieht dich rein. Ihr bleibt in einem großen Raum stehen, du siehst einen Kamin und nimmst deine Umgebung wahr. Es scheint so als wärst du in der Zeit zurückgereist. Er schenkt dir einen Bourbon ein, macht nebenbei Musik an und reicht dir das Glas. Er steht genau vor dir, so wie eben in der Bar, nur ein Zentimeter entfernt und guckt jetzt dich herausfordernd an. Du starrst in die Eisblauen Augen, nimmst langsam einen Schluck und lächelst. Du gehst einen Schritt zurück, stellst das Glas ab, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Du öffnest deinen Blazer und lässt ihn auf den Boden fallen. Damon nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Glas und genießt den Anblick.

Du knöpfst deine Bluse auf und gehst langsam auf ihn zu. Dann stoppst du und legst deine Hände auf sein Hemd. Du ziehst dran. Die Knöpfe fliegen in alle Richtungen und du kicherst. Seine Augen werden kurz groß und knurrt: „Das war ein gutes Hemd“, „Schade aber auch“, sagst du unschuldig. Bedrohlich geht er auf dich zu und reißt ebenfalls an deiner Bluse und schubst dich nach hinten, du landest auf der roten Couch. Er guckt dich von oben bis unten an und auf einmal ist er auf dir und küsst dich am Hals. Du stöhnst auf und drückst dein Becken an ihn, fragst, ohne zu sprechen nach mehr. Dein Puls steigt an und du merkst, wie dein Rock den Abflug macht. Du reißt an seinem Hemd und er richtet sich auf, um sein Hemd auszuziehen. Du musterst seine Muskeln, fährst mit deinen Händen über seinen Bauch und greifst gierig nach seinem Gürtel. „So willst du es also, hm?“, raunt er und lächelt schief. Du öffnest sein Gürtel und im Anschluss gleich die Knöpfe der schwarzen Hose. Er steht schnell auf, wird seine Hose los, ext sein Glas Bourbon und reicht dir dein Glas, was du ebenfalls ext. Er setzt sich neben dich und du steigst prompt auf ihn, du kannst nicht mehr länger warten. Du willst ihn. Jetzt.

Euer Kuss ist wild. Er fordert dich raus und beißt dir in die Lippe. Du schmeckst Bourbon.

Du ziehst deinen Slip zur Seite und stöhnst auf, als sein Penis in dich eindringt. Du wirfst deinen Kopf nach hinten und bewegst dich auf und ab, hälst dich an seinen Schultern fest. Seine Hände sind auf deinen Hüften, auf deiner Taille, auf deinem Rücken, auf deinen Brüsten… Seine Hände sind überall. Du küsst ihn stürmisch und eine Hand krallt sich in deine Haare und ziehen dran. Du stöhnst laut auf und reitest ihn schneller. Seine Küsse wandern runter zu deinem Hals und er beißt dich spielerisch in den Hals, seine Hände umfassen nun wieder deine Brüste und seine Daumen liebkosen deine Nippel.

Du guckst ihn an und lächelst wild. Seine Eisblauen Augen unersättlich, gucken dich an. Er küsst wieder dein Hals, wandert zum Nacken und dann beißt er richtig zu.

Du reißt deine Augen auf.

Erst tat es unbeschreiblich weh, dann ging der Schmerz zu einem prickeln über, dein Herz schlägt dir bis zum Hals und du reitest ihn weiter. Du nimmst ein Knurren wahr. Er füllt dich komplett aus und du säufst. Es fühlt sich so an, als ob er an deinem Hals saugt, es fühlt sich einfach geil an und du wirst immer schneller, bis du beinahe kommst.

Aber auch nur beinahe.

Du siehst nur verschwommen, bis du merkst, dass er dich so schnell rumgewirbelt hat, dass du auf einem Tisch liegst und er dich hart nimmt. Du spürst den kalten, harten Tisch unter dir und klemmst deine Beine um seine perfekte Hüfte. Mit jedem Stoß dringt er tiefer in dich ein und du schreist bei jedem Stoß laut auf. Sein Kuss wird beinahe animalisch und er beißt ein weiteres Mal in deinen Nacken, aber diesmal die andere Seite. Wieder tut es weh, aber auch nur kurz. Seine rechte Hand ist um deine Taille gekrallt, die andere in deinen Haaren. Du hast keine Chance dich zu bewegen, aber das ist dir egal. Dieser Sex ist besser als jeden, den du hattest und du genießt es, dass jemand dich mal nicht so anfasst, als würdest du zerbrechen.

Er lässt von deinem Nacken los und du siehst ihn seit dem ersten Biss richtig an. Du guckst auf seinen Mund und seinem Kinn und siehst wirklich, richtiges Blut dort. Dieser Perverse Scheißkerl hat dich so doll gebissen, dass du blutest, aber das macht dir nichts aus. Du ziehst ihn an dich ran und küsst ihn ungestüm. Er stöhnt in deinen Mund und wirbelt dich so rum, dass du mit deiner Brust auf dem Tisch liegst. Du merkst den Schweiß von ihm an deinem Rücken, während er dich von hinten nimmt. Wild, beinahe so als ob er sich lange danach gesehnt hat, jemals jemanden so hart ran zu nehmen. Du stützt dich gegen den Tisch und drückst deinen Po weiter nach oben, sodass er noch tiefer kommt. Von ihm kommen nur tiefe Töne und knurren, du lächelst und leckst deine Lippen. Du spürst das Kribbeln in deinem Unterleib und schreist laut auf, da wird er auf einmal langsamer.

„Du glaubst doch wohl wirklich nicht, dass ich dich einfach so kommen lasse, oder?“, sagt Damon mit tiefer Stimme neben deinem Ohr. Du bekommst eine Gänsehaut.

Er krallt beide Hände an deine Hüfte und stößt langsam, aber hart in dich. Du hast Mühe dein Blick zu fokussieren, so intensiv ist das. Das einzige, woran du denken kannst, ist deine Erlösung zu bekommen, und zwar so doll, dass es dich zerberstet. Du merkst jetzt schon, wie doll du kommen wirst.

Als wäre es nicht schon intensiv, legt er seine Hand auf deinen Kitzler und bewegt sie zum Takt seiner Stöße. Er ist immer noch langsam, genießt es, dass du verzweifelt zum Orgasmus kommen möchtest, aber noch nicht kannst. Er küsst deinen Rücken und beißt in deine Hüfte. Du stöhnst laut auf und bewegst dich selbst schneller, da er nun nichts sagen kann oder nichts tut, um dich zu hindern. Man hört die Musik und das Klatschen von deinem Po, der gegen ihn schlägt, wenn ihr euch bewegt. Auch er stöhnt laut auf und beißt fester zu, die eine Hand immer noch an deiner empfindlichen Stelle, immer noch am Foltern deiner Sinne.

Du spürst das vertraute Kribbeln und schreist seinen Namen, als du zum Orgasmus kommst. Du kannst dich nicht zurücknehmen, es ist, als würde dein Körper explodieren. Er stößt schneller zu und kommt, nur kurz nach dir selbst zum Höhepunkt. Ihr beide atmet schnell, er zieht sich aus dir und stellt sich neben dir an den Tisch, du drehst dich um und guckst ihn zufrieden an. Seine Augen mustern dich, sein Mund zu einem selbstgefälligen grinsen verzogen.

Er geht zu dem kleinen Tisch, wo der Bourbon steht und schenkt euch beiden etwas ein. Du trinkst es und setzt dich auf die Couch.

Du merkst es kaum, dass du weg dimmst. Das einzige was du merkst, ist, dass Damon dich hochträgt, dich zudeckt und dann fällst du in einen tiefen Schlaf.


End file.
